1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to heaters for automotive vehicles, and, more particularly, to heaters especially adapted for heating the interior of a cab of a vehicle used in the construction industry and other industries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heating the interior of automotive vehicles is done in many contexts. The interiors of passenger vehicles are most often heated by routing liquid coolant with hoses into a heat exchanger located in the passenger compartment. However, for a number of reasons, automotive vehicles used in the construction industry and other industries do not employ such a heating system for the cab of the vehicle. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided for heating the cab of an industrial vehicle which provided heat to the cab without using hoses carrying liquid coolant into the cab of the vehicle.
Many industrial vehicles are not provided with cab heaters. Therefore, it may be necessary to retrofit an industrial vehicle with a heater for the cab. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided for heating the cab of an industrial vehicle which is easy to retrofit to the vehicle cab.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to heating vehicles, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: 4,828,170; 4,977,952; 5,025,986; 5,090,474; and 5,114,071. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,170 discloses a heating device for heating the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle which employs a thermal reactor between a catalytic reactor and a combustion gas outlet. U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,952 discloses a heat storage device which includes a plurality of zones separated by intermediate spaces from each other. U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,986 discloses a heating system for a motor vehicle with an air-cooled rear engine which includes an integrated sound absorbing device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,474 discloses a heat storage device for a motor vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,071 discloses another heat storage device for a motor vehicle.
The devices disclosed in the patents cited above are all relatively complex devices having many expensive and specially fabricated components. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided for heating the cab of an industrial vehicle which is very simple in construction. Moreover, it would be desirable if a heater for a vehicle cab were provided that can employ inexpensive off-the-shelf items.
Still other features would be desirable in a vehicle cab heater. For example, it would be desirable if a vehicle cab heater had an easy way to regulate the amount of heat that is directed to the cab. It would also be desirable if a vehicle cab heater included a flexible hose that would permit concentration of warm air onto selected areas inside the vehicle cab.
A flexible hose should be equipped with a nozzle to concentrate the flow of warm air. In certain instances, it would be desirable if the nozzle could be supported in a selected position over a period of time without the need for manually orienting the nozzle. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided for heating the cab of an industrial vehicle which included means for supporting a nozzle on a flexible hose in a desired position.
Many prior art heating systems for vehicles include quite a number of moving parts such as fans and thermostats. Moving parts often fail to operate properly. Very often they need periodic maintenance and lubrication to keep them operating properly. In a vehicle cab heater, it would be desirable of the disadvantages of moving parts could be eliminated. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided for heating the cab of an industrial vehicle which included only a minimum of moving parts.
There is one particular vehicle that is of special interest. This is a Bobcat brand skidloader. It is noted that this vehicle has a radiator cooled motor and has a muffler located near the radiator. The radiator and the muffler are two sources of engine heat that can be utilized for heating the interior of the vehicle cab. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided for heating the cab of an industrial vehicle which utilizes both the heat of the radiator and the heat of the muffler for heating the interior of the vehicle cab.
The radiator of a water-cooled engine has a fan for blowing air across the radiator. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided for heating the cab of an industrial vehicle which utilizes the radiator fan for blowing warm air into the vehicle cab.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use vehicle heaters, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a vehicle cab heater which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) provides heat to the cab without using hoses carrying liquid coolant into the cab of the vehicle; (2) is easy to retrofit to the vehicle cab; (3) is very simple in construction; (4) can employ inexpensive off-the-shelf items; (5) has an easy way to regulate the amount of heat that is directed to the cab; (6) includes a flexible hose that would permit concentration of warm air onto selected areas inside the vehicle cab; (7) includes means for supporting a nozzle on a flexible hose in a desired position; (8) includes only a minimum of moving parts; (9) utilizes both the heat of the radiator and the heat of the muffler for heating the interior of the vehicle cab; and (10) utilizes the radiator fan for blowing warm air into the vehicle cab. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique vehicle cab heater of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.